bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 439 (The Attack of The Zombie Crabs Part 1)
Plot When the bubble guppies went into a graveyard, a spirit cursed the people and turned them into mindless repulsive zombie crabs.Will molly and her friends save the day or will the bubbletucky citizens become mindless repulsive zombies themselves? Transcripts (The episode starts off at dusk.The Guppies are having fun.) Mr. Gropuer: "Okay class, we will go on a field trip." Bubble Guppies: "Yay!" Gil: "Hey why don't we make a rubberiztion Ray to bounce then we don't have to walk." Deema: "As in bounce around the world in a bouncy ball." All: "Good idea." (They got to work and a few Minutes later,they bounce up and down a bit.) Molly: "Wow let's bounce." Mr grouper: "You guys can go without me I have so much to do today." All: "Okay." Gil: "See you later.Literally." (Screen cuts to the supermarket) Isabelle: "Hey caroline what are you and your friends doing." Caroline: "Hey Isabelle.we're here at the supermarket.whatcha doing." (Screen cuts to McKenna Kanani Isabelle and Grace's place.) Isabelle: "We're getting ready to watch a movie." Kanani: "Yeah tonight is movie night." Grace: "Is the TV all set McKenna?we're gonna watch the movie tonight." Mckenna: "Yes it's all set." Caroline: "Great bye." Maryellen: "Hey Caroline." Caroline: "Hi Maryellen." Maryellen: "Ready to get going." Caroline: "Yes.sweet.we're going now." (Screen cuts to the sidewalk The bubble guppies and bubble puppy bounced on the sidewalk.5 minutes later, they passed graveyard and decided to check it out.) Molly: "Wow, look at this place." Gil: "Hey, let's look in that tunnel." All: "Let's go." (As they were about to bounce inside the tunnel, a snail jumped infront of them.) Snail: "No! Stay out of this tunnel!" Molly: "Why can't we?" Snail: "Well, it is because it's c-cursed!" Goby: "How is it cursed?" Snail: "According to the Bubbletucky gossip A evil spirit lives there and made a root glowing red. If you touch it 15 times, a evil spirit will come and make everyone zombie crabs and if it touches you become a zombie too." Oona: "Tell us a story please!" Snail: "Alright, a long time ago before all of us were born, there was a person who had a strange disease. Then he went into a tunnel of this graveyard and prayed to god. But all of a sudden, he died. He turned evil." Gil: "Well, what did he do before and after he died?" Snail: "Before he died, he attached a root on the ground and painted it red. and after he died, his evil spirit came out and made the root glow." Deema: "How did the guy get a disease." Snail: "There are many theories how he got that strange disease.Theory 1 Some say the person got bitten three times by a venomous spider.And theory 2 Others say that he accidentally swallowed dirty swamp water and germs spread on him and he got the disease." Kids: "Oh...." (Gil goes look at the glowing red root. he attempted to touch it 10 times because that is his favorite number, but when he was looking at the ground he accidentally touched it 15 times.) Gil: "Oh no! I accidentally touched it 15 times!" Snail: "That spirit is going to show up in about.... right now!" (They heard evil laughing and then a second later, the evil spirit showed up.) Evil Spirit: "Who dares touch the red root?!" (Everyone pointed at Gil.) Gil: "Uhh.... I did it?" Evil Spirit: "Muahahahahaha! i can't believe you touched it 15 times! I will make people mindless repulsive zombies!" Gil: "Can I at least get another chance please?" Evil Spirit: "No! it is too late! now I will turn people into mindless repulsive zombie crabs!" (The Evil Spirit turned everyone who was under the gravestone in the graveyard zombie crabs!) Zombie crabs: "Lots of me." Molly: "Oh no! zombie crabs!" Nonny: "Well that surely wiggle my biscuits." All: "RUN(Screaming)!" Molly: "C'mon let's bounce!Literally." (Everyone bounce to get to higher ground while the zombie crabs went out of the gaveyard and heading to bubbletucky city. Everyone bounce down to the ground and went out of the graveyard.) Zombie crabs: "Lots of me." Nonny: "Oh no! We have to warn everyone about those zombie crabs!" (Bubble Puppy hides behind Gil's Back.) Gil: "Yeah!" Goby: "But we have to go to bubbletucky city before they do!" Molly: "I got the microphone!" Oona: "Okay everybody let's go!Literally." (Screen cuts to Maryellen's house.Day turned to night.) Maryellen: "So I thought we could watch the cool film I found.it's called zombie attack." Rebecca: "Is it the old one that came out?" Melody: "Probably and probably not." Caroline: "This is so awesome." Mia: "So maroline." Caroline: "Caroline." Mia: "Nice sparkly and glittery nail polish and look at this one it's red." Caroline: "Oh I tripped over a rock yesterday and i have a crash landing." Nicki: "Besides it's so awesome." Caroline: "Wow looks like you guys know everything." (Knock knock) Pizza delivery lobster: "Hey guys I'm here with some pizza.eat it while it's hot." All: "Thank you kind sir here's some money." Pizza delivery lobster: "Have a nice day." Caroline: "Guys guess what I'm here with Maryellen it's so awesome." (Screen cuts back to their house) Grace: "Caroline we know what you mean.it's time for movie night." Lea: "Let's watch a movie." (Screen cuts back to the guppies.They bounce to bubbletucky city and bounce to the top of big bubble building.and the nighttime came.at the top Molly attaches her microphone to a loud speaker.) Molly: "Everyone!Listen up.there are Zombie crabs coming to Big Bubble City!" Gil: "Yeah! they are about to come!" All: (Laughter). Snail: "Stop laughing! they are not lying! they are telling the truth!Just look trust me!" (Everyone looked.They saw the zombie crabs crossing Big Bubble bridge.) Zombie crabs: "Lots of me." Lobster: "Those guys were right! everyone panic and Run for it!" (Everyone panic and run from the zombie crabs.The zombie crabs made it to the water tower where the mayor was doing her speech of the new Bubbletucky water tower.) Mayor: "The dedication(gets touched and transforms)lots of me." Lobster: (gasp)"What happen to the mayor?" (The zombie crab touched martin and transform.) Martin: "Lots of me." All: "Lots of me." Episode 440 (The Attack of The Zombie Crabs Part 2) Category:Episodes Category:Hallooween episodes